Scrabble
by Agent Emanon
Summary: "I heard you last night. What were you doing?" Set in the "Next" Universe.


**Scrabble**

"Finish your carrots Matthew," Ziva said to her son.

Matthew stared at his plate with a look of mild disgust. He looked over to his mom and shook his head.

"Matthew, eat them."

"But I do not like carrots _ima_," He said, pushing the carrots around with his fork.

"Don't you want to grow up big and strong like your dad?' Ziva asked and then turned towards Tim, giving him a smile.

Matthew picks one of the sliced carrots with his fork and brought it to his mouth. He chewed slowly, he didn't like the taste. After swallowing the carrot and making sure it wasn't coming back up, Matthew drank some of his juice before eating another carrot.

Tim holds back a laugh as he watches his son eat his carrots. "You know by eating carrots, your eye sight gets better," He said to Matthew.

"Really?" Matthew asked.

Tim nodded, "Yeah, you know why Grandpa Ducky wears glasses?"

"Why?" Matthew asked.

"Because he didn't his carrots when he was a little boy," Tim said.

Matthew laughed.

The McGees continued with their dinner. "So Tim, how is that new agent that was assigned to Jeff's team?" Ziva asked.

"Rebecca Rhodes," He began, "She….she's proving herself to be a good agent."

"But?" Ziva asked.

"But she has some trouble working with others," He said, "I guess all those years as a Metro police detective got her used to working solo. Jeff and I told her if she does anything pertaining to a case and doesn't keep us in the loop, she will be out of a job."

"Matthew, would you like seconds?" Tim asked.

"No thank you _Abba_," Matthew said, "But can I ask you something?"

"You can ask us anything, you know that," Ziva said.

"What were you two doing last night?"

"What do you mean?" Tim asked.

"Last night, I got up to use the bathroom and on the way back to my room, I heard strange noises," Matthew said.

"Strange noises?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, they were coming from your room," He said to his parents.

They weren't sure what he is talking about, they thought he had a very strong dream. "What did the strange noises sound like?" Tim asked.

"Well I heard you moaning _Abba_," Matthew said to him and then turned towards Ziva, "and _ima_, you were saying dad's name over and over."

Tim and Ziva still weren't sure what Matthew is talking about. He heard moaning coming from their bedroom and Ziva saying Tim's name over and over and ov-"

Suddenly, they realized what it was he might have heard last night, but they couldn't be sure yet.

Matthew continued, "Then as I made my way back to my room and right before I closed my door, I heard _ima _yell yes."

Tim and Ziva looked at each other; their son had heard them last night. He heard them having sex. Tim shook his head in disbelief while Ziva went red from embarrassment.

"I asked Uncle Tony and Aunt Abby about it," Matthew said.

"You told them about it?" Tim asked out of shock.

"Yeah," Matthew said, "When they came to pick me up from Grandpa Gibbs."

"You told Gibbs too?" Ziva asked.

"I did, but he did not know what the strange noises were either," Matthew said. He took a sip of his juice before continuing, "Uncle Tony and Aunt Abby told me during the drive home, but they were also laughing as they did."

Ziva went redder, this couldn't get any worse. "What did they say?" She asked. They mentally prepared themselves.

"They said that you two were-"

This is it.

"- playing scrabble."

They stared at Matthew as if they weren't sure they heard him correctly. "Playing scrabble?" Tim asked.

He nodded, "That is what they said."

They slumped back into their chairs, letting out a breath they didn't know the other had and shared a look of relief. "Yes Matthew," Ziva said, "Tony and Abby are correct; your _Abba _and I were playing scrabble last night."

"Then why was daddy moaning?" Matthew asked.

"Umm…" She couldn't think of what to say.

"Because, I was thinking hard of the next word to spell," Tim answered for her.

"Then why was mommy saying your name?"

"Because she was spelling it."

"Why did mommy yell yes?"

"Because she won."

"Oh." Matthew seemed satisfied with those answers.

Tim let out another sigh of relief and took a drink of water.

"Then can I play scrabble with you guys?" Matthew asked.

Tim choked on his water.

"Matthew honey, you cannot play scrabble with us," Ziva said.

"Why not?" Matthew asked.

"Because we play adult scrabble and in adult scrabble, we use big and difficult words," She said.

"Okay," Matthew said.

"Come on," Ziva said, "you finished your dinner, now it is time for you to take a bath and then go to sleep."

Matthew nodded, pushed his chair back, hopped down and went to his bedroom.

Tim and Ziva turn to each other as soon as Matthew left, "That was a close one," Tim said.

Ziva nodded in agreement, "We have dodged a bullet. How old do you think he will be when he learns what we were really doing?"

"I don't know," Tim said, "I don't even know how I am going to explain what we were doing."

Ziva got up from the table, "Well, I am sure you will think of some way," She said as she began to clear the plates.

"I will think of some way?" Tim asked as he helped clear the table. "What about you?"

"It is a father's responsibility to talk to his son about sex, not a mother's," Ziva said to him. "Besides, it is your fault Matthew heard us last night."

"Can you please tell me how it is my fault our five years old son heard us?" Tim asked as they walked into the kitchen.

Ziva placed the dishes in the sink, "If you didn't suggest that second glass of wine then maybe we wouldn't have had sex last night."

"You are as much to blame as me," Tim said to her.

"How?" Ziva asked as she turns on the sink faucet.

"If you were able to keep the noises you were making down, then maybe Matthew wouldn't have given what we were doing a second thought," He said.

"I couldn't help it, you know I am a screamer," She said, giving Tim a sly smile.

He nodded, "Yeah I do, I really do."

_FIN_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I really appreciate your reviews. No flames. I'm sorry it took me awhile to load my next story.


End file.
